The School
by lover of books and movies
Summary: the Angel gang is all together not death of a main character, there a new friend and the fang gang munis Angel show up to kill. can the gang stop then or not, is there a secret in the fang gang, not that great of a summary at all sry
1. the phone call

Ok this is my first Angel fan fic. Also it is my first finish fic so go easy on me. Lastly I cannot spell the best ok. So if there is a mistake I think u can figure it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel , but I do own the new characters in the story and the plot idea. The characters in Angel maybe a little OCC. Also this is an AU. Doyle is alive and Corner was born, but Darla turned evil again. Doyle and Cordy are together. Angel never loved Cordy. Fred and Gunn never dated o and fred never love Wes.(like Fred and Spike better but Spike is a bad guy for this one sry) AU it not in the story line at all it like season 4 not Wolfman and Hart and not death of characters, will that are not the main characters. Some buffy character may or may not come up idk.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, this is Fred speaking," Said Fred as she answered the phone.

"Fred, thank god someone there. It me, Bella," (A/N I just had to use that name sry but it's perfect for Angel) Bella said a little worried.

"Hi Bella., how things going, is everything all right. u sound worried, guys it Bella." Fred said as she put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"it Bella? woo, hey Bells what up?" said Connor happily ( like the time he met Faith)

"No everything is fine, we just got a HUGE VAMP PROBLEM DOWN HERE AT THE SCHOOL that all." She yelled into the phone. Some of her classmates looked at her weird. "Yea u heard me right a vamp, u know the things hat like like human but have no _soul,_ and have fangs. Also like to _drink blood._ also before u ask not it not the _Twilight _vamps that sparkle.( i will make fun of twilight in the story) they can and will kill us,. " she said to her classmates.

"blood hell Bella no need to yell at the poor gal," said Doyle as he walked over to the office area in the hotel.

"Sry Doyle" she said and rolled her eyes. 'great, it funny that Doyle can act like a dad (A/N no Bella is not Doyle's kid) in the weirdest time.'

"Thank you so u were sayin' something about vamps." He said remembering why she called.

"Sry for yelling Fred, Just hurry down here. Spike, Darla and Dru is down here and with like 2o vamps with them. I have the some of my classmates are down in here, or i will talk to them (the vamps for slow ones). The classes some how made it out alive thank god. This is the funny part of this we are in the religion room, crosses, holy water, and no weapons will not real weapons to kill. Also my religion teacher yes that one before u ask will not let me out to talk to Spike. Because u know how MUCH he 'loves' me and I am the one on that know what really going on." She said trying for her classmates not to here what she was saying.

"Please tell me, you did not say that three four of the fang gang is at ur school and that ur class is stuck inside. Also ur evil religion teacher will not tell u talk to Spike." Said Cordy trying to understand everything about what was happening.

"Wait who is this vamps that u guys are talking about. Where was I when u guys met them," said Gunn.

"Gunn long story short, the gang met them in Sunnydale. I met them a couple of days before I came to live at the hotel I just glad that I made it out alive. Can u guys hurry up and can u bring a weapon for me. I only have the sword that I stole from Dru." She said not care now if the people heard it or not.

"We will be there as soon as we can Bella. Just clam down the group the religion room is on the second floor next to the stairs right?" asked Angel trying to remember the school lay out, because he was there only once.

"Yes Angel, god for a vamp that has a photographic memory u suck with a layout of the school. I saw u can made the jump to the window, but I have to make the teacher let me open the window. _Or I could just make her_." she said with a hint of evil laugh at the end of it.

"Bella," the whole gang said.

"god u guys are not fun what the point of the powers if I cannot use them, remember the sword. I got to clam the group _fun _hurry before _I _killed them. Love ya guys bye." She said hung up before they could yell at her for the last part.


	2. waiting for the help

Mrs. Booth, (A/N if anyone guesses what give me that idea gets a cookie, no but guess anyway) I want to know who were u calling over there and yelling about vamps. What in the lord's name is a vamp?" said my teacher crossed 'I love it when she is crossed it so funny to mess with her' I thought.

"First thing is that u do not need to know who I was calling, Ms. C!!!Second never use the lord's name in vain teach, as u say to us ALL the time. Third a vamp is short for vampire u know the things in the hall witht the fangs!!! Lastly bloody shut up or I will open that door and PERSONAL GIVE YOU TO SPIKE." I yelled at her and she sat down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, is that really how u treat your own teachers," Said Spike thought the door.

"Hey Spike did ur mother never eavesdrop on other conversations. And if you're at the door why do not u just come in." I said turning to the door to see that it was still locked. My classmate looked scared out of their mind. "Finally I get to see guys look like when u all shut up. Thanks Spike, Dru, Darla that the only _good_ thing about u coming." I said the first part I looked at my classmates. The last sentence I yelled for the fang gang.

"Your welcome, my dear I will tell Dru and Darla u said that. They off looking around your sad little school. Also u yelled at your teacher so loud ever a human could heard it for behind a door. Lastly I don't want to come in because I want to see what your plan is for us." He said his matter of fact way and a smirk, "So do u give up Bell join us."

"But Spike what the fun of being on the same side of u guys. It fun to get in a disagreement with u when we fight." I retorted.

"Yea your right. Blamey I think that the first time we agreed and it will be the lasted. Will I leave u to wait for Nancy Boy and his own Scooby gang alone so bye _for now_" he said waking away.

"What of who does he mean by Nancy Boy and who was that, Bella," said Edward,( A/N review if you think Angel or Spike are a better vamp then Edward Cullen or not) in a scared voice.

"First Edward u are should a girly girl u know that And that 'guy' I was talk to Spike my best friend that EVIL, (note that was a joke) , ALSO ANGEL IS NOT A NANCY BOY, SPIKE." I yelled so he could hear me.

Like it was TV show I heard a knock at the window. I turned to the window.( A/N it night for before u ask)

"Angel, thank god your here, wait… when …did u… wow (laughing) nice (more laughing) outfit (rolling on floor laughing)" I said. See Angel was dress not in his usually outfit, but in Doyle's outfit. Connor was standing next to him turnin not to laugh.

"Hahaha Bella thanks, now will u help get our friends up." He said "and the reason I am wearing this is because I lose a bet with Gunn okay there I said it, happy."

"I sorry man, so what was the bet" I asked and he glade at me, "I just ask Gunn. Ready u guys." I yelled down to them as I throw down the rope.

When everyone was up and in the room, my class mate stared at the Lorne. "What have you never see a demon before, think u live in LA for crying out loud? See Doyle this is why u are lucky being half demon and look like a human," said Lorne.

"Who are u and why are u here?" said Mrs. C trying and failing to sound not scared.

"Shut up, teach, go into your corner and give Bella and her friends some room," said Jess.

"Thanks Jess. Also I was saying before my 'family' come. I am different; I am like the demon, freaks, and vamps of this town. I am a vamp, and u see this ring i wear will it makes me unkillable also i have a soul. I also can change my age. That is why I am 'quiet and try not to get mad 'cause I can kill u guys. K then now that is done we have vamps in the school and there are about 20 normal vamps. Then we have the fang gang. So who want to fight Dru and Darla? Spike is mine," I said I looked around the room then I remember, "right sorry this is Angel, _the vampire with a __SOUL _, and this is his son Conner. This is Doyle he half demon and can see visions, this is Cordy... she... will normal, (Hey she yelled) in the way that she have not.. Power or is a demon (Thank you) your welcome. Also this Lorne he can read your mind when u sing. Where was I yes, this is Wesley he _was _a watcher, and this is Fred she and Wes are the brains of the group. Lastly my best friend that is like an older brother Gunn, he and I are the muscles of the group. I am also sometimes the brain of the group," I said, out of breath.

Wow k then, we got that done Bella can we do what we came to do so I can got back _before the morning , _said Angel crossed.

"Sorry man, so the plan is get supplies and fight the vamps. Then we go back to the hotel, also anyone that have not done is leave through the window and down the rope." I said and must of my class left only Jees, Finn and Colin I was very surprised scared pants Edward (A/N sadly it true). "so when did u guys fight vamps and where was I, also I quote Gunn from early " I said.

"like Lorne said early it's LA, live in it or die in it. Beside I am not leaving u to a group of vamps. U guys are outnumber by them and to answer your question about where u were u were probably fighting demons with your 'family'." Said Colin take the sword I stole for Dru and some holy water.

"O that so cute, he like u Bell," said in singing voice Doyle, Cordy, Gunn he said it in a 'manly' way (not really but that what he goes by when I talk about it) also Fred.

Connor gave him the look that said back off she mine and he was about to kill Colin. I walked over to Colin and my classmates, and look at Connor with a look that said you kill him or my friends i will kill u got it. Then i speak"Thanks guys, why are we touch feel _before _the fight. I think we should go before we take turns with talking stick (A/N angel season 1)," I said getting my sword. also so holy water. Then I grab a ruler in the room and break it in half and give Colin the other half. The other boys grabbed some more ruler and tried to break them in half. Sadly Fred and Cordy had to break them for them (wow feel sorry for the boys).

"_NO _we do not need the talkin' stick. Talkin' stick bad remember what it did to Angel or Katie. So ready now," said Doyle quickly walking to the door. "ready" he asked again.

Everyone nodded not know what were on the other side on the door. Would everyone live or die. Would good bet evil again or was it the last of Angel and friends.

me: Read and Review plz

Angel: really I had to wears Doyle outfit

Doyle: hey what wrong with my outfits

Angel: it.. and.. it.. no

Me: so plz review


	3. Nancy boy & scooby gang v the fang gang

.I don't own the torchwood's or angel's, characters

"O look who it is it Nancy Boy Angel and his _crack _team. Also blood hell Angel what are u wearing, you look like a poor man. (Hey said Doyle) o also Bella and her friends, what following in your dad's tracks bells, that sad. Just sad" said Spike. He was leading against a wall in the hallway. The 20 or so vamps where down the hall. Dru and Darla were standing next to Spike.

" First of all Spike why don't u shut up. Second u know that Bella is not Angel's kid. She is my sister kid who u killed (Spike killed the sister and turned Bella in a vamp (Bella fight for her soul like Spike did for his in Buffy) So shut up so we can fight and we can bet u guys up and leave," said Cordy.

"Yea like Della said. Also I will hurt u for killing' Bell's mom when she was only 15," said Doyle with his over protective father voice.

"hey Spike u ready to fight 'cause I haven't fight a good fight for a long time. So bring it on _Blondie_ _bear" _said Bella.

"Wait stop everything," yelled a boy down the hall. Six people were run towards us. They were three men and three girls; one of the men was tall and had brown hair. The one girl had red hair and was shorter then the boy. One girl had black jeans and t-shirt on. The last girl looks like a teen. The other guy had glass and grayish hair. The Last guy had spiked up hair. What that is it really them here now (A/N guess who I told some Buffy characters may come)

"Xander, Willow, Faith, Dawn, Oz and Giles what are u doing here, don't enough evil in at the Hell mouth?" I asked want to know why they came from the Sunnydale for.

"No we came to visit we were coming to pick u up and then saw the vamps in here, like an hour ago. We had been trying to get in for an hour," said Xander and Willow.

"You know there is a door, right? And why do u want to us to stop from fighting." I asked wanting to fight.

"O we tried the door it was locked, love the outfit Angel" said Faith.

"will everyone one stop about the god dam outfit alright. I lose a bet to Gunn to wear it ok," said Angel

"It is a _glass _door why did u break it really was it that hard." Said Gunn.

"We did want the sectary alarm to go off (the alarms go off) like now. Also we want to not the kill or hurt Spike, he has a _soul _now. He is here to help u guys kill the others, by acting like evil, ( A/N twist hahaha) " Said Oz, in his clam matter of fact way.

" wait what.. dog boy say what… (A/N I just had to say it) Wait Spike has a.. .and… not evil… and good… acting.. what is… alarms… door… vamps.. fang gang… how what why.. room spinning…." I said.

"u are lying about this all it is a sick joke Spike." Said Darla don't want to believe it.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black(A/n Buffy, once more with feeling good). Why is it so cold," said Dru, just out of it.

"Shut Bells, k I am not evil at all, now I have a SOUL. I am sorry for u mother and for what I did to u, k. can we fight ( other nodded) k," said Spike punch Darla and Dru. They fell. The other vamps were confused so we took the chance and started fighting. I took on half for the vamps. I did a back flip off the wall and punched three vamps on my way back, then when I laid I stacked them. The boys run to the others. I grabbed sword with my right hand started to fight the other 7 vamps. I had one by the collar and were and to stick it. When I heard "stop this is the special task force for Torchwood from the UK," I looked over and saw two people look like the people in the show Torchwood (Gwen and Captain Jack). "O, u have to be joking will there ever be a fight. Something must hate us or something," I yelled and stacked the vamp I had by the collar.

"Hey I told u to stop," yelled Gwen.

"Whatever, Gwen is it, get to the point of what are u here. I want to fight not talk get it good," Doyle yelled, "We have had like ten people stop us today really why this time."

"we are here because we got word that there was a vampire with a soul, that he was kill other vampires and save humans," said Jack.

"yes there is one, no two, no three counting me. Angel who has had one for more then a 100 years, me and spike the vamp that fought for his soul. Now be a good little boy and left the really pro to work," I said.

"but you are a kid u cannot tell us what to do. We will leave when all the kids leave with us," said Gwen.

"lady I can fight my own battles, so go into ride to what ever part of England Torchwood is at and leave us, be," said Jess. he had a vampire against the wall and stacked it. "well only 15 more to go, I think," he said.

The group, except for Torchwood started to fight again. We heard crying of stop this, or wait, or no fighting. Then this is not working, and they join the fight. we had killed all the vamps except for Dru and Darla.

Angel took on Darla. She was trying to slow down the fight by talking to him, but was not working. He have her by the clover and said "I am sooo sorry Darla, should gought harder to save you, for u and our son, I sorry," with that him stacked her.

Spike took on Dru. Spike was win and about to kill her when she somehow grabbed Fred. Spike asked her to let Fred go that he would do anything. That was when Colin when behind Dru and stack her in the back and she was gone. The last of the her blew in the air vest never to be seen again.

"well that done we will leave u be, also sunrise is in an hour, said Jack and at that they left.

"So can we join your team," asked Edward nervously walking over to me. The others were stand next to me. Colin put his arm around my waist

"Please, please, please, can they did a great job, please," I begged.

"No (I looked with the puppy eyes) no the eyes I can't take the eyes, ok… yea you can join," said Angel.

"What about Spike do u want to join, I really want you to, you saved me," said Fred.

"love to, Luv, if it okay with the others," he said pulling her into a hug.

"No he cannot he killed people, some people that were close to us, and he.. just NO out of the question no," said Wesley (A/N someone is mad)

"Yes he can Wes, yes he did some bad things, but now he has a soul, and he save Fred," I said.

"So Bella did you find your soul mate, is he your Edward to your Bella or your Bella to your Edward, because u are the vamp and he is the human," said smirking Spike, all because I just wanted the boys to work with us.

"ok now you are die," I yelled at him.

"i should run," he asked.

"yea," said the group said.

"1, 2, 3,... 5 run spike," i said running after him. Angel grabbed my arm and held me back. Will Spike hide behind Fred.

"let me at he Angel, please," I begged.

"No," he said.

So Gunn what was the bet that Angel lost to wear Doyle's outfit," I asked.

"to see how long it took you to call us with a vampire problem, I guessed a day and Angel guessed a week," Gunn said.

" so you bet that I could not take on a vampire problem, you better run 1,2,3…" I yelled trying to get around Angel, will the whole team was laughing.(weird thing seein Angel laughin)

"see ya," said Gunn running away to the hotel

So last one to the hotel, have to buy dinner for the week" said Spike and everyone run to the hotel. The hotel was two blocks away from the school.

**2 months later**

"hey u guys," said Finn, as me, him, Colin Jess and Edward walked in the hotel. School just got out, and we were going to graduate that day.

"hey kids, so how was the last day of college (A/N the kids are like 18 but the got in to college really early)," asked Fred and Spike, they were sitting to .

"It was hard, I had two finals, but I think I passed," I said sitting on the round couch in the room.

The hotel charged a lot over the 2 months. Wes left with Willow; because he was mad that Fred chosen Spike over him. The last we heard of them was they got married, from Zander. Zander, Dawn, and Faith moved down with us to the hotel. Oz left to be with Buffy to help with the new Slayers, and he visited a couple times a year. Zander open a magic shop down the block, but still lived in the hotel. Faith and Gunn hit it off and got married a week ago. Cordy and Doyle got married a week after the school thing. Fred and Spike were engaged to be married. They adopted me, because Fred was always like a mother to me and Spike was feeling guilty that he had killed my real mom. Angel meet a girl name Nilan( is that how do u spell it) and start to date her.

Dawn and Connor started to date and worked at Zander shop. Colin and i started dating, also the hotel was different. The walls were pictures of all of us, one with all the girls, us and our boys, the boys, the opening of the Zander's shop, and me, dawn and the boys working at the shop. Us painting the room in the hotel. the one with Fred, me, cordy, and Dawn in a paint fight in the Angel office, that we painted a red color. As one of Faith's and Gunn wedding, also ones of Cordy and Doyle all of them were in the hotel. We remodel the rooms of the hotel so all of then were useable. I use the kitchen to cook our meals, see I went to college for cooking. Also the boys going us a dective lictures, for Angel's business. We all lived in the hotel. We are not always this happy at time, like my 'aunt' Buffy once said "sometime the hard time in life is live it."

THE END FOR NOW

PLZ READ AND REVIEW  
sry for people I had a write block and did not know how to end it so that it for now.

ANGEL walks in: really u had to get him a soul

Me: yes I wanted Fred and Spike together so yea I did

Wes: she was mine

Me: no she was not Wes not in this story sry but u act like ur drunk must of the time.

Spike: good one so that is it go home, but review or I bite u.

Me: also the new character are not real sadly. the boys that i know are jerk like spike or my best friends or both

Spike: hey that hurt (act hurt)

me: it's true


End file.
